Mine
by Juliana loves to write
Summary: If Rosalie and Emmett could have a child, would they? Of course they would. Lilybell is their little miracle child. They move back to Forks from New York when Lily is 14 and a wolf imprints on her.
1. Chapter 1

Seth's Point of View

It was Nessie's 15th birthday today and The Cullen's were throwing a party. And the entire pack was invited.  
The pack, besides Jake haven't been at the Cullen's place since Rosalie found out she was pregnant. She said she 'didn't want us dogs around her baby. '  
And soon after the baby was born they moved to New York.  
I wasn't very excited, sure I wanted to see the Cullens again but Collin just imprinted yesterday, so me and Embry were the only ones left who didn't have an imprint. And Collin is younger than me.

The day started normally my mom, Sue woke me up and I got ready for school and left. School pasted slowly and then it was time for Nessie's birthday party.  
Collin wasn't going because he wanted to be with his imprint, Carly, and he didn't want to bring her to the Cullen's yet either.

We got to the Cullen's house and Nessie opened the door.  
Everyone was still the same. The exact same.  
I looked around the room. I felt a presence, but I didn't know what it was, I heard a heartbeat quick and light, it sounded like music and there was a new smell like lavender, roses and violets. It was mouthwatering.  
Alice said something about cake so I walked over and stood by Collin.  
I kept my eyes on the ground. Something didn't feel right.  
_  
"_Lilybell_, _come on!" Nessie yelled.  
Lilybell. Lilybell what a pretty name. Was Lilybell Rose and Emmett's daughter?  
Jake never really spoke about Blondie and Monkey Man's daughter.

"Coming." A soft, bubbly, musical voice said coming from the direction of the kitchen.  
I heard soft, lithe footsteps approaching the table. My eyes snapped up from the floor to the beautiful girl that now had me wrapped around her little finger.  
Lilybell. My Lilybell. Everything that had once kept me on the ground had vanished and it was only her holding me here, keeping me safe.  
The minute I met her, I fell in love. Lilybell stopped a couple feet away from me.  
She was beautitiful. Golden curls fell down her back, her blue eyes taking everything in. Lilybell was small, and simi-short, not as short as Alice. She was probably 5'5. She cocked her head and smiled amused at me.  
I just imprinted. I felt two things. Love exploding out of my chest and terror. I just imprinted on Blondie's baby.  
"Hey let's cut the cake!" Jake shouted. Lilybell gracefully walked over to the table and stood by her dad. Her eyes darted toward me, she caught me staring. And I caught her staring at me.  
I winked at her, and see bit down on her bottom lip to hide her giggles. She was so damn cute.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Nessie, she blew her candles out, and then cut the cake.  
For once my mind wasn't on food; it was on my imprint, my Lilybell.

She sat down on the couch with her plate of red velvet cake sitting on the coffee table infront of her.  
I went and flopped down on the couch right by her.  
"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater." I smiled at her as I held out my hand. She shook it, but didn't pull back. I looked down at my large hand engolfing her tiny hand, and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Lilybell." She mumbled, and pulled her hand back, "Jake's told me alot about you."  
"Really!" I asked, roaming through my brain, what could Jake have told her.  
"Nothing bad." She laughed.  
God, her laughter was like being tickled or something.  
"So how are you liking Forks?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm used to wet and rainy, that's how it's like in upstate New York." Lily half smiled at me.  
"Do you miss New York?" I asked, wanting to know everything about her.  
"Well, I miss the fact that we lived sort of close New York city," she sighed. " But other than that it's good to be back. I don't really remember much about Forks. We moved soon after I was born .I've never been on the reservation before though."  
"Hey, I can give you a tour sometime!" I said already excited.  
"I'd like that Seth." She smiled and blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I'm finally updating again. Woo-hoo. It's just I feel like summers coming to an end and I try to be outside as much as I can. Please review and tell me how I did. :P**

**I don't own Twilight or Lilybell. :P**

Rosalie's POV

After I became a vampire I never thought I would have a baby, I knew I couldn't. And that's what I wanted more than anything. To have a child with Emmett. Carlisle didn't know how it happened, but it somehow did. I got pregnant with Lily. The birth was exactly like Bella's with Renesmee. Lily was my little miracle baby. And now, I feel like I just lost her to a wolf. To Seth. Just like Renesmee and Jacob. I was clearly upset about it. In fact I was furious, but I couldn't deny the fact that Lily looked happy with Seth, even though they only met an hour ago. 'That's all that matters, that Lily is happy.' I tried to tell myself over and over again.

"Rosie?" I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Emmett rested his chin on my shoulder, "Are you okay, honey?" I shook my head sadly. Jasper sent waves of calm over my way. I took a deep breath and muttered a thanks towards Jasper.  
"Oh my God it's like déjà vu!" Emmett chuckled. I pinched the bridge of my nose, even though it made me look like Edward. Emmett suddenly stopped laughing. I started out the window watching Lily and Seth. They were playing a game of twenty questions. I know Lily didn't enjoy the fact that she didn't get any privacy, but I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. He asked her all sorts of questions from her favorite color to her favorite movie. "Rose," Emmett called but he didn't answer. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I jumped as I snapped out of it.  
"You can't tell me that they aren't cute together," Emmett whispered. I couldn't deny it. They were just aimlessly walking through the forest. I could see how well their bodies moved together, so synchronize.

Lily and Seth continued to walk around the forest for twenty more minutes, as soon as I saw them walking about towards the house I went outside and walked for them on the front porch. I needed to talk to Seth.

Seth's POV

I asked Lily if she wanted to go on a walk outside with me and she happily agreed. Brady wolf whistled as he saw Lily and I leave the party. I could feel Rosalie's death glares stab me in the back. We aimlessly just walked through the forest by the Cullen house. and played a game of twenty questions.

I learned that her favorite color is all shades of blue. Her favorite movie is Romeo and Juliet, her favorite book is To Kill a Mocking Bird, her favorite food is anything that contains chocolate and that she wants to be a doctor when she's older. I also learned that she has never once has drank human blood.

"So, you know what I am? You know I am a vampire and half human?" I nodded before sitting down beside her.

"And you know that I am a werewolf?" She nodded and smiled at me.

"Yeah, does it bother me that I am half human - half vampire?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Of course not, does it bother you that I morph into a giant wolf?" I asked

"No," She laughed, "I don't mind at all." There was an awkward silent, until she looked up at me and asked.

"You know that I've never had human blood before?"

"No, I mean Nessie drank donated human blood before. You've never?" I asked surprised, but happy.

"Yes, I've never. My mother was somehow a vampire when she was pregnant with me so they couldn't give her human blood, because well you know she's vegetarian. So I've never had it before and I don't ever want to."

"That's amazing." I said, and she blushed a shade of light pink. I was blessed to have such a wonderful, gorgeous, smart imprint. Damn, I made a mental note to apologize to Sam, Paul, Jared and Jake for making fun of them. Imprinting did make you smile a lot.

After talking and walking around for what seemed like only a few minutes it started getting dark and we headed by towards the Cullen house. I could spend forever with Lily, but my time tonight way cut short. When we reached the front porch Rosalie was already waiting there. I felt Lily stiffen.

"Lily why don't you go inside and help Grandma clean up?" Rose asked, her lips pressed into a tight line. Lily obeyed and went inside. I could tell Rosalie had this all planned out. I stood there patiently, while she paced back and forth collection her thoughts.

"Okay Clearwater, I'm not happy that you imprinted on my daughter. Hell, I'm still not glad that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. But I deal with it. I can see that you two... get along well, but if you hurt her or upset her in any way you'll be running around La Push on three legs. Got it?" She spat out.

"Rose, I would never intend to hurt her. Never. I only want her to be happy." I said honestly. She nodded her head, believing me.

"Go say goodnight to Lily, then go home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said before walking inside.

_Wow, that was easy. I thought it would be a lot harder._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here it is. I'm updating as fast as I can. Hope you like**

My Lily;;Chapter Three.

* * *

_Seth's POV_

After I unwillingly said good-night to Lily, I met Jake in the forest. We had patrol tonight. Jake was already in wolf-form. He turned and ran a little deeper into the forest while I shifted.

I took my clothes off and tied them around my calf with a leather cord, a handy habit I picked up from Jake, and closed my eyes.  
Heat shudder down my spine and I could feel my skin ripping, and bones breaking. Everything moving into sharper quality. I began to run. Fast.  
I did a quick little patrol around the forest surrounding the Cullen's house. After everything seemed normal, no new scents, or nomads; I ran south towards La Push.

_Imprinting. It's great, huh_? Jake thought quietly.

_Yeah._ I sighed. I didn't know how I ever lived before Lily. She was now my everything.

When are _you going to tell her about the imprinting. She doesn't know. Rosalie didn't want her to know about my imprinting on Ness._

_I don't know when I'll tell her, Jake. I want her to fall in love with me, not just because she thinks she has to because of the imprinting_. I said.

_Lily's a smart girl, it won't take her long to figure something is up. Besides, you got 'the look' all over your face._ Jake laughed.  
'The look' was the lovesick look Jake, Sam, Paul, and Jared gave their imprints. I used to make fun of them for it, I never thought I would be walking around with the look, but I now was.

_Who's Lily?_ Leah suddenly thought, after she phased in. I could tell she was pissed, not in the very best mood.

_Oh Leah, are dearest, little Seth has imprinted_. Jake chuckled.

_Dude, have you met my sister? Do you want Leah to eat Lily alive_?  
I asked.

_Who the hell is Lily?_ Leah asked loudly.  
_  
My imprint_!

_She's __Blondie__ and Emmett's child. You know, Nessie's cousin._ Jake interrupted.

_You imprinted on a hybrid_?

_Yes, Leah. I did. She's perfect._ I said, thinking about her.

Leah snorted and we all slowed down to a jog.

_You're just jealous because she's prettier than you._  
I growled at Leah, I wouldn't let her insult my imprint.

Yeah, Seth. That's it. Because blonde hair and blue eyes would totally match with my skin tone, dumbshit.

_Enough. Leah and Seth; you guys can go home now. Paul and Jared's shifts are next_. Jake said in his alpha voice, which he rarely used. _Get some sleep, Seth. Tomorrow we are going to the Cullen's.  
_  
Jake phased out and left myself and Leah slowing walking home through the forest. Leah's thoughts were awfully quiet tonight.

_You better not be all nauseating like Sam, Jared and Jake with the imprints. If you are, I'm going to have to hurt you._  
Is all Leah said before phasing out. I waited a few minutes giving Leah her privacy.

I phased back and became the clumsy, two-legged human again. After pulling my gym shorts on, I stumbled inside my house.

"Oh, Seth. Congratulations honey. Leah told me. Who is it?" My mom asked, getting up from the recliner to hug me. She usually tried to wait up for us when we are on patrol.

I cursed Leah to the deepest pit of Hades; I also cursed Jake for telling her. I mean, I was going to tell my sister and mom after I actually told my imprint. Whenever that is.

"Thanks Mom," I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck, " And it's Lily Cullen."

Shock crossed my mom's face. She liked Nessie, but never felt comfortable around the Cullen's.

"Oh, I' so happy for you, Seth," she paused and smiled," I know you're dad would be proud of you. Bring Lily here soon I would like to meet her. Wait," My mom's hands flew up like she was directing traffic, "Have you told her that you imprinted on her yet?"

" No, I haven't told her yet mom, I don't know when I will." I answered this question for the second time tonight.

" I'm happy for you, Seth. Give Lee-Lee some time. She'll warm up to the idea of you imprinting." she said before turning and heading up the stairs.  
I stood in the living room think for a few minutes, before going up stairs and getting ready for bed.

The chains they Lilybell held were stretched. I didn't like being away from her and it hasn't even been one day.  
Finally lying in bed for a few minutes, staring up at my ceiling, I drifted asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Ahah, please tell me how I did by reviewing. I'm very greatful to all those who have reviewed. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating so quickly, but this is gonna be a long chapter. I've been on vacay, and high school started like three weeks ago,so I'll be really busy. :P If you haven't noticed, I changed the name of the story to Mine. Yes, like the song by Taylor Swift., and I wrote another story for To Kill a Mocking Bird. If you don't mind, go check it out. (:  
Anways, please read and review. Oh, and if you want to know the songs that gave me inspiration to this story. Just look them up on youtube.

Mine - Taylor Swift  
Teenage Dream - Katy Perry  
Mary's Song ( Oh My My) - Taylor Swift

Lily's Point of View

"Wakey wakey," sang a bright and cheery voice that could only belong to my dearest cousin, Renesmee. I groaned, and rolled over on to my back, covering my face with a pillow.  
"Lilybell," Nessie said seriously, " Get up." I threw the pillow at the direction of her voice, and proped myself up on my elbows. "Fine, give me twenty minutes to get ready." I whined as I opened my eyes, to be greeted by the bright light coming from my bedside table lamp. "Okay, twenty minutes only!" She said, closing my bedroom door with a thud. I sat up and threw my feet over the edge of my bed onto the white painted wooden floor, and looked around my room.

My room was in the attic of the house. It wasn't like a regular, dark and cold attic. It had a window seat, heating and was decorated by Auntie Ali and Grandma Esme. I showered and got dressed in a sweater and jeans, and went down stairs.  
"Hey," I said to Nessie, who was sitting crossed-legged on the couch with her laptop in her lap. "Yo," she responed, sounding bored, "There's waffles in the kitchen." I didn't reply, instead I just walked into the kitchen and stabbed two waffles with a fork and placed them on a glass plate and drowned them in syrup. "So where is everybody?" I asked before taking a bite.  
"Well," Nessie said. She walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter, " I told Auntie Ali that there was a mega-sale at the Nordstroms in Seattle, so she went crazy and dragged your mom along with her. My parents are at the cottage doing God-knows-what, and Jasper and Uncle Emmett are out hunting. Grandpa is working a double-shift today and Grandma is upstairs in her office working on a blue print of an old house she wants to restore. And Jake is coming later. when he wakes up that is."  
I nodded and continued eating. I wondered if Seth would be joining Jacob today.

XxX  
_The __Confederate States Army__ was the army of the __Confederate States of America__ during its existence from 1861 to 1865. _My piggy-bank pink fingernails type away against the black keyboard of my MacBook. I was trying to work on my history essay that Uncle Jasper would be grading later, but I just could not seem to focus on it. Suddenly the front door flew open with any notice. And standing there in their shirtless glory were Jacob and then there was Seth.

God, he was so adorable. Seth's short-cropped, dark brown hair was wet from the pouring hair outside. His deep, warm chocolate brown eyes shone happily, and his straight-white smile stood out against his gorgeous tan skin.  
Nessie squealed like an excited, little child when she saw Jake, she ran up to him and kissed him square on the lips. I turned my head, because it was a private moment. I was sure I would never get a moment like that. Jake adored Nessie, and would do anything for her.  
"Hey," Seth said happily, as he sat down on the couch next to me. I couldn't help but smile back, he was smiling that beautiful smile of his. "Hi," I breathed back. I closed my laptop and sat in on the coffee table in front of us.  
"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked, scooting closer to him.  
"I don't care, I'm just happy that we're hanging out together," Seth smiled down at me. The way he looked at me made me go weak at the knees. I have never felt this way about a boy before. Ever.


End file.
